


The Fire Inside

by Half_of_my_soul



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 12:06:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11691276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Half_of_my_soul/pseuds/Half_of_my_soul
Summary: "Bella, I'd like you to meet Sam Uley. He's the one that found you out in the woods that night." He changed my life. One look and I was hooked, not on him but his friend. He had those brown eyes you know? They were so deep and full of emotion and the way he looked at me was so different from the way he looked at her. She would always come first in his life because she was destined to be his. And I was just a pale girl that fell in love with a monster, but what if everything you thought was true and real turned out to be a lie? If monsters, wolves, vampires, god knows what else were real, then whose to say that your imprint is? I witnessed the first change in Quilete history.





	The Fire Inside

**Full Summary:** Bella, I'd like you to meet Sam Uley. He's the one that found you out in the woods that night." He changed my life. One look and I was hooked, not on him but his friend. He had those brown eyes you know? They were so deep and full of emotion and the way he looked at me was so different from the way he looked at her. She would always come first in his life because she was destined to be his. And I was just a pale girl that fell in love with a monster, but what if everything you thought was true and real turned out to be a lie? If monsters, wolves, vampires, god knows what else were real, then whose to say that your imprint is? I witnessed the first change in Quilete history.

**Bella POV**

"Bella, I'd like you to meet Sam Uley. He's the one that found you out in the woods that night." Sam Uley changed my life. He saved me from the cold that I thought I loved and I could never be more thankful, but Sam also introduced me to  _him._ He was like a god and I didn't understand why he looked at me the way he did. Not at first. Until it sunk in that I was his enemy. I  _dated_  his enemy and for some reason that broke my heart. He looked at me with so much hate and disdain and I knew why. I in turn couldn't see why I did what I did.  _"Everything about us draws you in."_  Edward told me. He warned me and I didn't listen. That would be my fault. They always told me I had no self preservation. And I didn't.

"Thank you." I nodded my thanks to the bronze man that saved my life. He gave me a smile. "You're welcome. Try to steer clear of the forest Bella." I nodded and Sam went back to talking with Charlie.  _He_  looked at me with a glare and I had to say something. "I'm sorry." He looked shocked for a moment and his cool facade went back into place. "You should be." He sneered. Ouch. I nodded. "I-I did something stupid and he warned me that what they do is captivate you and I went at my own free will." He looked me over and shook his head. "What was so great about him that made you think it was okay?"

He stepped towards me, he was close. Close to my ear. "What about it was okay to love  _it, a vampire?"_ I looked at him. "I don't know." My voice broke at the end. What made it okay? Was it love? Was it obsession? Was it even me? I wont deny it, with Edward gone I felt light. I didn't know why. My eyes started to water. I never cried. But now his question had me wondering. What made it okay? They were dangerous creatures and I could've died on more than one occasion. Did Edward even love me? No. He used me, almost got me killed, he dazzled me into something so hideous, so naive. He would really be nothing more than a 17 year old boy. It finally weighed on me. Nothing made it okay to want  _death._

* * *

**Sam POV**

I remembered Bella falling apart. Watching Paul's words sink in and really hit her. A single tear ran down her cheek. "Nothing made it okay to want death." It was so soft that only Paul or I could have heard. She dropped to her knees and Paul caught her. Bella then broke down into pitiful sobs of heartbreak and anger. She held on to him like a vice as her tears ran down his neck and chest. He looked down at her with eyes that weren't full of hate. Paul didn't hate her because of who she loved but of what she was doing o herself. Bella needed to realize that all sparkly things weren't a girls best friend. "It's okay now. Shh. He's gone."

He eased Bella into his arms and laid her on the couch. Charlie looked angry and sad all at once. His little girl has been through a lot. I turned back toward my pack mate as he brushed his fingers through her hair. Why was he being so tender? That's not Paul, not the one I know. "Paul, we need to go." He nodded and and moved away. I walked over to Bella as she sniffled. I gave her a smile. "How about you come to my place some time? Emily would love to meet you. Maybe there we can talk...about some things?" Bella nodded teary eyed still. "Thank you." I said my goodbye's and followed Paul out.

I did that for four reasons only: Bella needed someone she could talk to about all this supernatural bullshit, we needed to know everything we could about the Cullens, there's this redheaded vampire on the lose that I have a feeling whose connected to The Cullen's and maybe Bella needed us...Paul? But that was too far fetched even for me.

Before that day I thought Rachel was Paul's world...I thought an imprint was never capable of what transpired. I thought everything was the truth until Bella proved otherwise.

**AN: Please read and review. :) This story will also be posted on Archive of our own. My username is Half_of_my_soul. Check it out. It's really not much on there honestly. Yet. Thanks Guys.**


End file.
